


Ali's Birthday Weekend

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot about a made up birthday weekend based on pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ali's Birthday Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored and the pictures they posted made me want to write something

Ali was almost ready as it was approaching time she had to leave for the airport. It was 6:30am but Ashlyn insisted Ali wake her up so she could drive her to the airport. Ali looked at her bed and saw Ash curled up looking peaceful as ever. She contemplated just calling a cab but she knew Ash wouldn't be happy. She sat down on Ash's side of the bed and put her arm on Ashlyn side who was currently sleeping in the fetal position. She slowly started rubbing her side and when she saw slight movement moved to her cheek and caressed it softly 

"Ash babe do you still want to drive me to the airport?"

Ash nodded but her eyes were still closed as she wrapped her arms around Ali's waist and snuggled in closer

"If I didn't have a plane to catch I would definitely cuddle. Take your time to wake up we can leave in like 15 minutes." 

She knew Ash could take about two minutes to get ready so 15 was a lot. Ash nodded again and Ali went to get up but Ash kept a tight grip around her waist. Ali broke into a smile, Ash had her eyes closed but knew she was smiling. 

"Babe you really don't have to drive me I appreciate it but you should sleep" 

Ash shook her head and cuddled in closer to Ali who was still just sitting on the edge of the bed. She leaned down and pecked Ashlyn on the cheek and lingered a little. Ashlyn released her grip. 

"Let me know when you're ready" and Ali pecked her again and went to get ready. 

Ashlyn got out of bed and pulled on the first pair of jeans she found and a sweater and did what she had to do: brush her teeth, wash her face and brush her hair. She walked into the kitchen where Ali was on her phone and drinking some coffee. Ashlyn saw that there was a cup for her too. She went over and grabbed it

"Thank you" 

Ali just looked up from her phone and smiled. After a few sips Ashlyn was ready. 

"Whenever you're ready" 

Ali put her cup in the sink and Ash took hers with her. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's bag with her spare hand and brought it to Ashlyn's jeep. She put it in the back seat and got in the car. She turned the key and drank her coffee for a few more seconds and then put it in the cup holder of the car. She leaned over and gave Ali a soft but lingering kiss. She pulled away and stayed close to Ali and said 

"Now I'm ready"

And leaned in again and pecked her cheek. During the drive over Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand and held it on her thigh, intertwining their fingers. They drove most of the way in comfortable silence. 

They arrived at the AirPort and Ashlyn got out to grab Ali's bag and set it on the ground for her to drag. She pulled up the handle and turned to Ali. She pulled her in for a hug

"Text me when you get there princess. I love you"

She pulled back from the hug and kissed Ali on the forehead. Ali fisted her sweatshirt and brought Ashlyn down for a kiss.

"Love you too and thank you for driving me" 

Ali dragged her bag into the airport and Ashlyn dragged her ass back to bed.   
\------------  
Ali did as Ash asked and texted her when she got to Boston and they didn't text much after that because Ali was so busy. On Saturday night Ash picked Ali up at the airport, she had her birthday bash Sunday and Ash had a dinner planned for her Sunday night. 

She was leaning against her car outside when she saw Ali walking towards her with her bag. She automatically broke into a smile and realized it was simply because she saw Ali and tried to shake it off. She had it bad. Every time she would see this girl again after not being with her for a while she would be reminded of exactly how bad she had fallen. 

"Hi" Ali said through her own smile. 

"Hi"

Ash pulled Ali in for a hug via the back of her neck. She grabbed her bag again and Ali got in the car. Ali started telling Ash about the wedding and how fun it was and what they ate who got smashed and whatnot. 

"I really wish you came though"

"Nah babe you needed that time with your friends and I didn't really know them" 

"Yeah I guess you're right it was really great to see time. It made me do some thinking though"

"What do you mean?"

"I just I don't know how I'm ever going to marry you" 

Ali turned to look at Ashlyn's reaction. She did furrow her brows and luckily they were at a light so she turned to face Ali and was about to speak when Ali cut her off 

"I don't think I can handle seeing you in a suit" Ali kept a straight face because although it was all a joke Ali was semi serious. Ashlyn turned back to face the road but Ali could see her crack a smile. 

"I mean maybe for a ceremony I could suck it up. I don't know though I'll have to think about it"

"You better watch it birthday girl, just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can go around saying whatever you want"

"I hear wedding sex is great, it's really too bad you didn't come with me"

"don't make me get in an accident"

"Does having sex at your own wedding count as part of the whole wedding sex thing" 

They had just pulled into their driveway when Ashlyn smiled and just shook her head at Ali 

"And people think I'm the sex crazed one" 

They went inside and sat in the living room to watch some tv and relax. Ash was sitting on the couch and Ali on the recliner. 

"So are you read for your birthday?"

"I mean it's in two days and no one really wants to turn thirty but I guess"

"Well to me it starts tomorrow and you should be excited we have a lot of stuff planned"

"Ohhhh what exactly do you have planned?"

"I can't tell you that wouldn't be any fun, I mean I've been hinting at stuff all week but you never really listen to me anyways"

Ash was messing around obviously but Ali really wanted to know. She looked at Ashlyn and pouted 

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase can you remind me"

Ash just shook her head. Ali got up and walked towards Ash still pouting and stood right infront of her ash couldn't see the TV anymore 

"Please tell me or I won't let you watch tv"

Ash pulled Ali onto her as she answered 

"Id rather watch you anyways" 

Ali was now straddling Ash on the couch. She broke into a smile at Ashlyn's comment and kissed her softly. 

"Do you think you'll still try and make me straddle you when I'm like 80?"

"Oh hell yeah it'd be a privilege" and Ash cracked her dimple smile. Ali's smile disappeared slowly and she looked down 

"I'm turning thirty I'm getting old, it sucks" 

"Als it doesn't suck you're gonna have a great time alright I promise" 

Ali forced a smile and looked back at Ash. She continued 

"We have that birthday bash tomorrow with Nikki and some people from the team and then after that you're all mine I'm spoiling you all night. We re gonna go to dinner that's all I'm telling you" and broke into another smile. Ali's smile came back after Ashlyn's revelation and she suddenly got excited 

"Ohhhh that thing you mentioned with Nikki about the boat? Were really doing that?? And I can't wait for dinner but it better not be somewhere crazy" 

"Yup and you're my princess and it's your birthday I'm spoiling the shit out of you. Deal with it" and kissed Ali with a little more desire than a peck. They stayed in each other's arms all evening kissing and sharing glances and cuddling. They eventually fell asleep and woke up moved to their bed and slept.   
\------  
Ashlyn woke up first, and turned to watch her princess sound asleep still and she stroked Ali's hair softly just watching her sleep for a while. She then moved to hover over Ali and started planting soft kisses all over her face and body and was moving down. She wanted Ali to wake up screaming her name, it was her favorite way to wake her up. She slowly pulled Ali's pants down and Ali shifted a little starting to stir away. Ashlyn started planting kisses around Ali's hips and her upper thighs. She slowly repositioned Ali's legs so she could access her inner thighs and Ali stirred more awake. She finally moved to her center and Ali woke up and her hands went straight to Ashlyn's hair 

"Ash what are you ohhhhhhhh"

Ashlyn smiled at her timing. She continued teasing Ali until Ali demanded she finish her and she came undone. Whilst she was still breathing hard she moved back up Ali's body and kissed her gently and said 

"happy early birthday princess" 

She tossed herself back to her side and Ali cuddled into her. 

"I guess today is gonna be a good day" 

"you have no clue I can't wait! I don't know how im going to keep my hands to myself with you in a bikini though" 

She pecked Ali's head as Ali smacked her chest softly. 

"I'm going to go make you your favorite breakfast and run you a bath so don't move I'll let you know when it's ready" and moved out of the bed and went to make Ali's favorite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. 

Once she was done she went to start to run the bath and approached the bed and got on one knee and waved her hand in a circle and said 

"Your highness breakfast is ready"

This earned a giggle from Ali but she put her hand is Ashlyn's and Ashlyn stood up. They walked into the kitchen and Ali could smell what is was right away 

"Mmmm babe this smells sooo good. Thank you" her smile was so big already she had her nose crinkle

She ate them in minutes basically

"Someone was hungry"

"They were just delicious I couldn't help myself" and shrugged as if she did nothing wrong. 

"Alright well I think the bath should be readyy let me go check. Don't move" 

she checked. It was ready. She came back and did the same thing she got on one knee and waved her hand in a circle at Ali 

"Your highness the bath is ready" 

Ali grinned and put her hand in Ashs hand and stood up. Ashlyn dragged her to the bathroom and was about to release her hand from Ali's but Ali held on 

"Would you like to take my bath with me"

"But what would your girlfriend say?"

Ash looked at her like 'I'm not kidding' and Ashlyn just laughed at her own stupid joke and said

"Anything for you my lady" 

Ali walked up right close to ash and Ashlyn's breath hitched coz she wasn't expecting such a fast change in mood. Ali's face was inches away from Ashlyn's as she moved her own hands to her shirt and removed her shirt. Ashlyn's eyes couldn't help but fall to Ali's bare chest and Ali used her fingers to lift Ashlyn's face back up. Ali was smirking. 

"Where are your manners?"

"You're so beautiful" 

"Better"

"No I mean it. Good thing I have moves to have gotten someone as gorgeous as you, beautiful" 

Ali playfully smacked her chest again 

"Alright Miss I'm so smooth are you  
Gonna take your shirt off or what"

"Manners princess manners" 

Ali just acted playfully annoyed and walked towards the bath and took off all her clothes and got in. Ashlyn followed closely behind and slid in behind Ali so Ali was leaning into her and Ashlyn was leaning into the back of the bath tub. They just cuddled and talked about random stuff and who was going to the bash and whatnot until Ashlyn's fingers were pruning she kissed Ali's temple and got out. Ali followed right behind her as Ashlyn wrapped herself in her towel and got Ali hers. She wrapped Ali in hers and told her

"I don't think I'll ever not be turned on when I see you naked. Like even when I'm 70 I'll still be turned on"

Ali grimaced at the thought of old saggy bodies "ew ash" ash pulled her in for a hard kiss and pulled back and sighed. 

"I would love to hear you scream my name again but I can't have my princess be late to her own party"

So they got ready and set off to meet the others.

Ashlyn struggled to stay away from Ali especially that she was in a bikini but she knew Ali deserved to spend some time with her friends that weren't on the team, ones that she wouldn't see tomorrow. She just always stood or angled her body so her eye sight would be in Ali's general direction. Luckily it wasn't so hard because they were on a boat. 

At one point Nikki had pretended to push Ali off the boat and held her hips and then grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. Jokingly Ashlyn yelled 

"Keep your hands off my girl Nikki " 

They both laughed and Nikki walked over to Ashlyn as Ashlyn winked at Ali. 

"I have my own girl and you know that"

Nikki joked back 

"Dude sorry I just can't help it she's just so hot" 

"Damn ash you'd think after all this time of being together you'd be over that phase" 

"I'll never be over this phase she's just so damn perfect" 

"Alright dude cut the sappy shit. You got her present and stuff?"

"yeah I thought a lot about it but I'm really excited. I got her a .." She saw Ali approaching "...I'm telling you Nikki that waitress yesterday just couldn't help it" Ash bullshitted and that was enough as Ali was right beside her. Ash out her arm around Ali and her hand landed on Ali's ass as Nikki saw laughed shook her head and walked away. Ash grabbed her ass a little and pushed her into ash as she leaned down and kissed her from a side angle. She wanted to deepen the kiss so she turned so they were front to front and went to put both her hands on Ali's ass but Ali grabbed them both and put them on her hips and pulled back. 

"Were on a boat with our friends I don't want to scar them for life babe" 

Ashlyn sighed and nodded "Sorry birthday girl I just can't help it you look so sexy right now" 

"well good thing I'm going home with you and I get to spend all night with you" Ali winked at Ashlyn. Damn Ashlyn thought Ali stole her wink. 

"Wonder who taught you that wink" 

" Hmmm some stud" and pecked her and walked away. 

"That ass is mine later" Ashlyn semi yelled to Ali's back staring at her ass. 

Nikki saw and yelled "fucking hell Ash get over yourself" and laughed. The bickering continued for the rest of the party.   
\------  
They walked into the house and decided to take a shower to start getting ready for dinner. 

"I'm glad you kept that bikini on I can't wait to take it off you"

That's exactly what happened but Ashlyn didn't want to give Ali everything yet she wanted to save the love making for later and she knew the waiting would wind Ali up. So they just washed each other in the shower, kissing teasing and playing around until Ashlyn got out first to let Ali finish up. 

They both got ready and ash was done first so she sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Ali walked out of the bathroom about 15 minutes later and Ashlyn stood up and eyed her up and down and a grin spread. 

"damn al I knew you'd look good in that dress but you my princess have exceeded my expectations. You look absolutely gorgeous"

Ali said thanks and walked over and tied her tie. Ali always did it was what they usually did. And then pulled her in by it and kissed her. 

"So where are we going?"

"Bourbon steak four seasons. Is that alright princess?"

"I'm starved I can't wait!" 

"Before we leave though I want to give you part of your present"

"Ash you didn't have to get me anything" Ali tried to claim

"Oh puhleaaaase my princess always deserves presents. And even more so on her birthday" 

"It's not my birthday though"

"I told you you get a two day birthday now come on it's in the living room"

They walked out hand in hand and sat on different couches so they could face each other. The 15 minutes Ali took extra gave Ashlyn just enough time to get her shit together. She handed Ali the bag of David Yurman and Ali automatically lost her shit and luckily Ashlyn snapped a pic.

"Oh my god ash you didn't have to get this"

She rambled on and basically ripped the bag open to see what was inside. Ashlyn just watched in silence happily. She pulled out the necklace and almost lost it, she opened the box and traced it over with her hand

"Ashlyn it's beautiful, thank you so much" her eyes were teary. She then opened the next box which was smaller and opened the earrings she had a similar reaction. Then she got to the last box and Ashlyn grabbed the bag from her hand and sat closer to her and Ali's eyes widened as she went to open the box Ashlyn put her hand on the box and pulled out a note with the other hand 

"I wrote it all down because I wanted to make sure I said it all. I just need you to let me finish before you say anything because I really want to say all of it and then afterwards you can open the box if you want to" 

Teary eyed Ali who could already barely keep her shit together just nodded and said a light "Okay"

Ashlyn pulled out the note completely and opened it and straightened it out and looked at it. She took a deep breath and began

"I remember the first time I ever met you, the first thing I ever heard come out of your mouth was your laugh and the feeling I felt inside without even knowing you .. I knew I was basically screwed from the get go. I'm not gonna make a whole speech reminiscing about everything and this isn't exactly a proposal." She cleared her throat to continue "it's more a promise. A promise that as long as you want me I am yours for the rest of your life. Every time I think of the future the only constant is you, I always see you by my side. You inspire me everyday, in my life and on the field. You make me a better person, you believed in me when i didn't believe in me and I am forever grateful. I never believed there was such a thing as an "other half" but you, you are it. I have never even felt slightly what I feel for you for anyone in my life. We live together, work together, travel together, take holidays together and yet I still can't have enough of you. Wether you're in a banging dress or just woken up in your pjs I always have to withhold myself from kissing you senseless on the spot. My day is complete every time I hear you laugh. When you do that thing where you crinkle your nose and then kiss me" she exhaled sharply "I don't think I'll ever get over that. There's a million other things but I'll save them for another time. I am so so lucky to have found you. You have given me everything I have ever wanted. You're treasure to me and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, to keep you happy and to make you feel loved. Ali, this ring is a promise to you that I will always, always love you with all my heart" 

She took a deep breath and looked up at Ali who had tears running down her face with the brightest smile Ashlyn had ever seen. Ali opened her mouth to speak and could barely squeak out an 

"Ash.."

Ashlyn leaned over and wiped her tears with her thumbs softly and Ali pulled her in by her tie. If she could tell her thanks she would show her thanks. She kissed her soft but full of passion the kiss was different than normal and they both felt it. Ashlyn pulled back and mumbled "wow" Ali just nodded her head smiled and wiped her own tears 

"Babe that was perfect thank you so much. Do you want to help me put it on?" 

It was Ashlyn's turn to smile ear to ear as she slipped the ring on Ali's finger. Ali leaned in and kissed her again. 

"I love you Ashlyn Harris" 

Ash stood up and stuck out her hand 

"Alright let's go to dinner we have a reservation in 30 minutes and it's about a 20-25 minute drive" 

They left for dinner. In the car Ashlyn took her phone out and turned it around to face them 

"I look good but you princess we need a picture" 

She took the selfie and showed Ali coz Ali always had to approve the pics Ashlyn's took of her. She approved and they set off for dinner. 

Dinner was amazing the food was on point and they snapped a couple pics. Little did Ali know Ashlyn had one more thing up her sleeve. 

"Thank you so much for today, I've had such an incredible time and dinner has been incredible" 

"Oh princess you didn't think that was it did you?" 

"Ash stop it! There's more?" 

"I mean were on our second bottle of wine between two I can't exactly drive so I got us a room"

"Ash you're spoiling me"

"Good princess you deserve every second of it" 

Ashlyn paid for the dinner and they headed upstairs to finish the best day Ali's had yet.


End file.
